One more drink
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: Elliot, Olivia, Drinking, And karaoke. Something bound to happen "one-shot " hope you enjoy! Please review!


**_I do not own these characters. Please review. This is a "One shot"_**

"I can't believe it's over " Olivia said taking a sip of beer.

"Well it was for the best, liv I didn't feel anything for Kathy Anymore. we need to stop putting ourselves through trying to work it out, because it was never going to happen."

"I know El, it's just what are you to do now?"

He just shrugged "I do not liv, there's something I need to get off my chest. I'm just not sure how to say it yet. "

"It's time for karaoke "the DJ said

"Alright well I'm going to have one more drink." Liv laughed she knew that wasn't true.

SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*

After two more hours and a few more drinks, Elliot grew the balls to tell Olivia how he felt.

"Alright liv, I'm not sure how to tell you what I want to tell you so I'm going to do this. "Elliot then walked up on stage and said "liv this is for you!"

They started playing "honey bee "by Blake Shelton

_Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us_

_And you know I ain't good at this stuff_

_These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest_

_This might come out a little crazy_

_A little sideways, yeah maybe_

_I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best_

_You'll be my soft and sweet_

_I'll be your strong and steady_

_You'll be my glass of wine_

_I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'll be my sunny day_

_I'll be your shade tree_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee_

Olivia began smiling at Elliot and she started laughing_._

_Yeah, that came out a little country_

_But every word was right on the money_

_And I got you smilin' honey right back at me_

_Now hold on 'cause I ain't done_

_There's more where that came from_

_Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously_

_If you'll be my Louisiana_

_I'll be your Mississippi_

_You'll be my Little Loretta_

_I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar, baby_

_I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee_

_Your kiss just said it all_

_I'm glad we had this talk_

_Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms_

_I coulda said "I love you"_

_Coulda wrote you a line or two_

_Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart_

Olivia was starting to realize what Elliot was trying to say to her.

_If you'll be my soft and sweet_

_I'll be your strong and steady_

_You'll be my glass of wine_

_I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'll be my sunny day_

_I'll be your shade tree_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee_

_You'll be my Louisiana_

_I'll be your Mississippi_

_You'll be my Little Loretta_

_I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar baby_

_I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_And I'll be your honey bee_

_I'll be your honey bee_

Elliot passed the mic back to the DJ. He walked over to Olivia.

"El, what are you trying to tell me?" She said uncertain if she really wanted to hear what the answer or not.

"Liv, what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you."He gave a faint smile and Olivia started tearing up.

"oh El! I love you too!" Elliot's smile grew as he pulled Olivia into a hug. They leaned their heads together and looked deep in each other's eyes. Elliot Leaned in and kissed Olivia, their kiss was full of passion. They slowly pulled away and then Olivia cupped Elliot's face and kissed him more harshly than she opened her mouth allowing Elliot full access. They pulled away needing to breathe.

He stared into her eyes and all he could see was want,lust and love. He grabbed her hand and they left taking a cab back to Olivia's apartment. They made it upstairs not letting each other go. Once they got in Olivia's door Elliot Pushed her against the door and started kissing her. They kissed for a long time and slowly made it to the bed.

Elliot was on top of Olivia, Olivia broke the kiss and looked at Elliot and said "I love you I really do, and I know you love me but I want our first time to be when were both sober. "Elliot smiled "I agree" he went to leave but Olivia stopped him. "just because I don't want to 'do it ' doesn't mean I want you to leave. Please stay with me? "

Elliot loved the thought of being wanted "of course I will say with you. "

They curled up in Olivia's bed.

"I love you Liv. "Elliot whispered

"I love you too El." then Olivia fell asleep on his chest.

**_What do you think? Please review! ?_**


End file.
